Rekindling
by ArtForm
Summary: Five years since Varrick and Zhu Li's wedding; our heroes gather once more at the Northern Air temple for the annual Airbending master ceremony where Opal is amongst those conferred her airbending tattoos. Kai, who has yet to master airbending, feels himself unworthy of Jinora while Korra tries to reconnect with Mako after her long absence in the spirit world. (On hiatus)
1. The Air Bending Masters

Hi everyone! This is my first LOK fic and I'm going to attempt a different approach than my usual writing style by incorporating two storylines into one. One will focus on Mako and Korra and the other will be Kai and Jinora [my two favourite couple!] As such, the chapters will alternate between the two storylines but they are usually complementary. You can read them in totality or skip accordingly depending on your preference. Hope you enjoy this first installment!

/ / / /

179 AG

"Jinora! I can't believe you're finally here!" Jinora barely made it off Pepper, her air bison when a clean shaven beauty raced towards her, leaping at the last moment to tackle her in a fierce hug. "I've missed you so much!"

"Opal, I've missed you too! I can't believe you're finally getting your tattoos today!"

Bright green eyes beamed at her. "Come, you need to meet Kai and the rest. Everyone's been so excited to see you!"

Five years had passed since Jinora last saw Opal, Kai or any of the air benders, much less her own family. It had been her father's decision to split his family amongst the four air temples, as masters in their own right, to guide the growing number of air benders coming forth to join their way of life.

Tenzin, her father, had chosen to stay with her mother Pema and youngest brother Rohan on air temple island while her two siblings Ikki and Meelo were sent to the East and West respectively. Only her uncle Bumi had stayed in the Northern air temple, continuing to run the air bending academy where finally the first batch of air bending masters –at least those outside of Jinora's own family –were being granted their air bending tattoos.

Leading Jinora by her wrist, Opal bounced around the long passage ways of the Northern Air Temple until they both arrived at the inner sanctum where the other air benders and air acolytes were busy getting the place ready for the masters ceremony in the evening.

Looking up, Jinora smiled in remembrance of her own air bending tattoo ceremony and felt the slight twinge of pride that her name was still whispered amongst their kind as the first master of her generation and the youngest in the history of air bending.

But that reputation didn't come without its price. Her father had continuously stressed the importance of securing a new era of peace, with the air benders being at the forefront of peacekeeping. And Jinora, being the first master amongst her peers, was expected to lead the way –

Which was why perhaps, she couldn't bring herself to look up at the young man inching forward with a broad smile on his face. Eyes a shade darker than Opal's, Jinora often found them mesmerizing; remembering how she used to stare at him from across the hall while pretending to meditate.

Though she knew it was him, nothing about Kai, save his eyes and side shaved hair, looked familiar. Even the lining of facial hair along his jaw and chin made him look completely different from the young boy she once knew.

"Master Jinora, I've missed –it's been a long time." The young man bowed in deference before straightening up and giving her his signature charming smile.

Before, Jinora could have looked him straight on but now she was finding herself tilting her head up to acknowledge him. Since when had he doubled in height? And his voice…

Deep, sensual – like a finger tracing the tattooed lines along her forearm.

"It's good to see you Kai," she replied, hoping the hitch in her voice was not noticeable. "I had hoped for a double celebration today but Master Tenzin tells me you're not ready still." That was putting it mildly. Her father had berated her uncle for failing to instill discipline and spirituality in that 'hooligan of a boy'.

Not to mention reminding Jinora that her uncouth love attraction was a clear distraction from her true mission. She hadn't thought the threat real until now. Kai was certainly sending her into a fit of chills despite the warmer weather up here.

"I can't communicate with spirits, big deal. I'm still a great air bender," proclaimed Kai proudly. "Look, your father couldn't even guide Korra into the spirit world when she needed it and that wasn't a –"

"Do not speak of Master Tenzin in that tone," warned Jinora gently before turning her attention to the new group of guests. "Excuse me. I am needed somewhere else."

With her back to him, Jinora shook off the slight disappointment tugging on her heart and plastered a warm smile as her family came into view.

"Ikki, Meelo, Rohan!" Their hugs were a comforting welcome, as was that given by her parents. "I've missed all of you much too greatly."

"Jinora, look at you!" Her mother fussed over her tresses and cupped her cheeks in affection. At her father's turned back, she tiptoed and whispered, "So, did you like the new romance book I sent you?"

Almost immediately, Jinora could feel the heat rushing to her cheeks. "Mother, please!" Never mind if she read page 54 over and over and over again…

At her mother's laugh, Jinora did her best to hide her embarrassment. "Don't worry; I passed the same copy to Korra. I wonder what she thinks about it –oh, I'll just ask her when she arrives."

"Korra's coming too?"

This time, her father turned, almost surprised that she had asked the question. "Well of course. In fact, Opal had invited Bolin and her family along as well. I'd expect Mako, Korra and Asami to be arriving shortly too."

Jinora hadn't expected that the Avatar would grace a humble masters ceremony but it had been a few years since she had seen Korra too. The last time Korra had visited the Southern Air Temple where Jinora was training was four years back; on her way to see her family in the Southern Water Tribe. She and Asami had just returned from a holiday in the spirit world and while Asami returned to Republic City, Korra had resumed travelling the world to ensure that the various Earth Kingdom cities were regaining their independence post Kuvira's Earth Empire.

"I hope they'll arrive soon. I'm getting all jittery with this speech!" This announcement was made none other than her uncle Bumi; his fuzzy hair looking wind-swept as always. "Not to mention my shaky hands! Tenzin, I don't think I can do the tattoos in this condition!"

"Nonsense! Opal is a graduate of your Air Temple. As its master, you must confer her tattoos. It is customary!"

"But Tenzin, look! My hand's all cramped up. My fingers are separating from my body…" Bumi held his hand out, shaking his limp fingers as though the bones were missing.

"Stop being so dramatic Bumi! That's what I'm here for."

At the sound of her favourite aunt's voice, Jinora's face lit up even more. "Aunt Kya!"

Jinora saw her aunt the most seeing how close she was to the Southern Water Tribe but seeing her now with the whole family made Jinora's heart warm a little. It had been too long since they all gathered like this. And to be separated – not just from her immediate kin –but also from her larger air bending family, made Jinora feel a little too lonely.

/ / /

Kai had stopped everything he was doing the moment Jinora walked – no, floated – in with Opal. She was everything, and more of what he'd imagined her to look like as an adult. At nineteen, she no longer had the flat, lanky body she spouted as a young teenager. Even under her saffron robes, he noticed her curves; those rounded globes forcing him to look away in embarrassment.

Not that he was ever shy around Jinora.

But what he noticed most was her new hairstyle. Growing past her shoulders, the waves seem to bounce ever so lightly like being caressed by wind each time she walked.

Especially now that she was walking _away_ from him –right after she'd given her signature reprimand masked as a gentle request.

"Give it up little bro, you're never going to get her if you drool all over the floor like that."

Eyes widening at the familiar voice, Kai turned and stepped into the wide open arms of Bolin, hugging the returned mover star who had been adamant to adopt him into the family.

"How's the new movers coming along?" asked Kai enthusiastically. "Heard the recent one is in colour!"

"Techni-colour," corrected Bolin. "And it cannot be better! Varrick and Zhu Li are co-directing and boy are those two on a roll. They've been doing the 'thing' so much, I don't know how they do it at all!"

Kai decided then that Bolin had been spending too much time with the mad genius that his incomprehensible style was becoming contagious.

"Is Mako coming?"

Immediately the joy was knocked out of Bolin's face. "Oh you mean Mr Serious-I'm-so-busy-Senior-Detective-Mako? Ever since Chief Beifong took him back on the police force, Mako's been off the radar." Coming closer to whisper at Kai, he slowed his speech, "T-O-P S-E-C-R-E-T"

Kai was about to respond when Bolin went instantly still, straightening up and grinning like a hapless puppy. "Opal!"

What was it about not drooling after a girl? Kai rolled his eyes as Opal led the love struck Bolin by his collar away from the public eye – no doubt for a little tongue in cheek session.

Truth be told, Kai was happy that Opal was getting her air bending tattoos today. At least she was now free to decide which Air Temple she would like to serve, instead of being stuck here in the North away from civilization. Seeing how Bolin was a mover star in Republic City, it was likely that Opal would choose Air Temple Island.

As for him and Jinora…

The four years apart had been difficult for him. Writing letters at first seemed like a good idea but then soon training and peace keeping took up too much of his time that they began to correspond less and less. She too had begun to gather more air benders in the South and was probably too tired to write about her day. After a while, they just drifted apart.

And now it seemed as though a rift stood before them.

If he was lucky, he might get a chance to dance and hold Jinora in his arms during the post-ceremony celebrations tonight. That's if she doesn't air bend a typhoon in his face first.

/ / / /

Jinora knew the instant Korra's landed at the base of the Northern Air Temple. Her tamed fiery spirit was like a spark of energy brightening up everyone's mood – whether they realised it or not. Even Lin Beifong, who was usually sullen and snappy had a soft smile on her face as she and her sister fussed over Opal, with what could only be described as pride on their face.

The only person in the room who was not tuned up by Korra's presence was Mako; his eyes retaining those piercing amber that seemed to look past your soul. Jinora had remembered the first time she met Mako. She and Ikki were training with Korra and when a handsome stranger came walking towards them, Jinora knew it had to be him. There was just a certain… intensity to him that made it obvious he drove Korra crazy –kinda like how Kai did, and perhaps still does to her.

Korra however was not alone. Asami had probably given her a lift on one of her latest aircraft models. And from the looks of it, Asami might have also given Korra a little dip into her wardrobe.

Hair half-bunned in her signature Water Tribe style, Korra also wore an ankle-length dress that had all the right colours but cut in the same slim flitting style as Asami's. Though covering her from neck to wrist, Korra need only turn to offer a beautiful view of her tanned back. A quick glance at Mako and Jinora couldn't help but laugh silently to herself. His eyes were glued on her like a hawk after its prey.

After all these years, Jinora still had hoped that the two of them would get back together somehow.

Trailing her eyes over to where Kai stood amongst the other air benders, she caught his gaze and for the briefest moment, it was as though he too thought the same. Maybe not so much for Korra and Mako, but for them.

Blinking away, Jinora then waited until Korra had taken her seat near the front of the hall before signaling for Uncle Bumi to begin. Needless to say, he had to make a joke out of his stumbling speech but did an incredible job at introducing all the new master air benders.

After each master was revealed to the crowd, the remaining air benders produced a gentle circling wind that rang all the sacred wind chimes hanging above them. Meelo and Ikki rang the ancient bronze bowls while Jinora then anointed each new master with emblem for air carved onto a medal-shaped piece of wood and placed around their necks.

"I am proud to call upon these brothers and sisters of mine; your new air bending masters." Jinora welcomed all the five masters to the front and together they formed a swirling cone of air that rose above the crowd, reaching out into the rafters to produce a low horn as it exited out the chimney on the dome-shaped roof. From the outside, the sky bison mimicked the horn cry; their own sound a tribute to the new air bending masters.

/ / / /

The masters ceremony was beautiful; made even more stunning by Jinora's final swirl of air paying homage to the first air benders, the sky bison.

As the crowd dispersed to go into the celebration hall, Kai tried to get her attention but failed, seeing that she was constantly surrounded by family and the new air bending masters.

"Kai, stop milling about and grab a partner!" Bumi's large hand came down hard on Kai's shoulder. "I'm about to teach everyone an old fire nation dance! Avatar Aang taught Tenzin and I when we were kids and what better way to demonstrate than now!" Turning in the direction of his brother, Bumi bellowed, "TENZIN! FIRE DANCE. NOW!"

It always was amusing seeing the two brothers together for they were complete opposites of each other and yet, each was a master in their own right. Bumi might not know as many bending forms as Tenzin but his management and leadership qualities made him an equally powerful air bending master.

Except now he was being dorky as he flapped and rolled about in what was considered high society dancing from the fire nation.

"This has got to be at least two hundred years old!" complained Meelo, huffing as he scooted next to Kai. "Uncle Bumi needs to keep up with the moves!"

The fourteen year old marched up to his father and uncle and began demonstrating a few freestyle dance moves he had mostly made up, sending the crowd into a laughing uproar.

"Alright you three, let's just grab a partner and start moving those feet!" Korra grabbed Bolin first, waving a hello to Opal as they boogied to an upbeat tune by the tsungi horn quartet. Those two made a hilarious pair! Not so much dancing champions but more a comical duo; Bolin would complement Korra's flowy seaweed hand movements with wobbly knees kicks and she would do turtleduck walks to his flapping bird hands.

Kai was in hysterics and didn't even protest when Bolin pulled him into the dance floor, doing some sort of scissors dance with his feet and hands. Mimicking the dancing master, Kai allowed himself to let loose, taking turns to dance with Korra, then Asami even Ikki and finally…

"Jinora." His feet suddenly forgot how to move. Trying not to step on his own toes, he bowed low and offered his hand to her.

"Kai… you know I don't dance…"

"It's easy, come on!" Tugging her to the dance floor, Kai began to demonstrate some fancy legwork. "It's just like going through the revolving panels. Flow like a leaf Jinora. Like a leaf…"

It was impressive how bad of a dancer she was, considering that she could blow off someone's entire face off if she wanted to. Right now, she had probably flattened all his toes and cut off circulation to his body.

"Uh… let's get some drinks," offered Kai instead.

"You think I'm horrible," she whispered meekly, trying to hide behind her glass.

Sputtering into his own drink, Kai quickly wiped his mouth and shook his head. "No, no I don't! You're amazing Jinora and you know that. Well, maybe dancing is not your thing but hey you're a great air bender and an incredible master." Taking both her hands into his, he squeezed it slightly. "I'm sorry about what I said earlier… I just don't like how far apart we've become."

Pulling her hand back, Jinora then turned away. "It's for the best, Kai."

He wasn't letting her go that easily – not this time; not after four years of being apart. "You know how I feel about you Jinora. We used to be so close, what changed?"

"I am an air bending master now. I run the school down south. I cannot afford to be distracted."

Taking her hand back in his, Kai tugged her until they were away from the prying ears of their guests. Alone in the statue hall, Kai looked down at Jinora's gentle face and wished they were just two people trying to rekindle their love for each other, instead of this difference in status.

"You used to love distractions. Remember that time we saved those baby bison? What happened to that free-spirited girl I knew?"

The reminder didn't bode well with Jinora. Bunching her eyebrows together, she pushed him back slowly, offering him a view of her back. "We grew up Kai. We have different priorities now."

"No, _you_ have different priorities. I still want us to be together!" Twirling her so that she would face him again, Kai lowered his head to touch his forehead to hers. "If it helps us, I'll train very hard. I'll make it for next year's master's ceremony. I'll get my air bending tattoos, I'll move down south to be with you. Anything Jinora."

For a moment she stilled; her silence seeming to agree with his promise. But as Kai felt her warmth leaving his skin, he knew she had made up her mind.

"Your spirit isn't ready. No matter how hard you work, you don't actually want to be an air bending master." She pressed a soft kiss on his cheek. "Goodbye Kai."

/ / / /

A/N: If you've enjoyed it, let me know! So I'll have a good idea of whether to continue or not! Next chapter will be a Korra/Mako POV.


	2. Reclaiming lost friendships

179 AG

"You do know Mako's going to be there right?" Korra caught Asami's eyes from the rear view mirror or her airship and simply nodded. "You've not spoken to him in what… five years? You sure you two are going to be okay?"

"He's been busy Asami. If anything, you've not caught up much with him either. And you two live in the same city!"

At Korra's outburst, Asami gave her that single raised eyebrow look. "Calm down Avatar. I'm not trying to pick a fight with you. I'm just trying to prepare you mentally for when you do meet him."

Korra gave a huff and sank deeper into her passenger seat. This all started when Asami and her returned from their year-long holiday into the spirit world. It hadn't felt that long while they were in there; time seemingly compressed to mere seconds. So much so that when they finally exited the spirit world, Korra was sure it had only been a month at most.

Mako and Bolin had been furious –well, Mako more than his brother. Bolin had just shrugged it off as a 'girl thing' and went about updating them about his return to the movers. Mako on the other hand…

" _First you didn't write to either of us, and then you just disappeared again without a word? How am I supposed to have your back if I don't even know where you are?"_

 _Korra had wanted to clarify that she did in fact write to Asami during her recovery phase a year before but that was beside the point. "Look, I'm the Avatar. I don't need you or anyone else to watch my every move! I can take care of myself!"_

That probably wasn't their best conversation. From then on, Mako had stopped coming to any of their Team Avatar gatherings as long as Korra was there. If Bolin hadn't shared news about his brother, Korra wouldn't have known that Mako had returned to the Republic City police force following the dissolution of the Earth Kingdom monarchy.

The only thing she knew about the fall of the monarch was the sudden request for peacekeeping duties for the Avatar. Together with Tenzin, Korra worked out a way for the new air benders to take part in calming the anarchy happening in the former Earth Empire as it transit into independent republics of their own. Just as Republic City was plagued by triads, the various new Earth Kingdom republics were also facing underworld turmoil.

So for the next four years, Korra had chosen to stay away from Republic city – not out of choice – and kept correspondence only with Asami and Bolin on the occasion.

"I'm just glad there will be many others around to distract me," muttered Korra; arms crossed over her chest. "From what Bolin told us, I don't think Senior Detective Mako has the time to come anyway."

Korra almost missed Asami's smirk but she caught her friend's laughing eyes in the mirror and started to relax a little.

"I'm sorry. I guess I'm just a little nervous." Korra fiddled with her fingers. Even at 26, Korra still found public appearances a little challenging, especially when she wasn't the main focus. At least when it's official Avatar business, Korra could just switch her mind into work gear and forget about the nitty gritty parts like being nice and polite.

"Just remember; you're here to see the first batch of air bending masters. It's going to be an amazing ceremony, I just know it," reminded Asami, readying the air craft for landing.

Korra couldn't agree more. These were the first air benders outside of Avatar Aang's immediate family to be anointed as masters. It couldn't be a more momentous moment for the world.

/ / / /

What in the world was Korra wearing? Every time she turned, Mako would catch a glimpse of that smooth expanse of tanned skin, stopping just on top of her tailbone. Not that he needed much to imagine everything else that was covered by the body hugging material. A dress of that allure ought to be banned.

Asami definitely had chosen the outfit for Korra. Sure, a dress like that would look great on Asami but on Korra…

It was enticing.

Mako pressed the heel of his palm onto closed eyes, lest his mind played tricks on him. He should be happy to see Korra again –as reminded over and over by Bolin – and if he had an ounce of self-respect, he should apologise to her for how he handled her the last time they spoke.

They weren't enemies and if anything, Korra and Asami were the only friends and family that he had apart from Bolin. To be honest, seeing how close those three were, Mako felt a slight twinge of jealousy. He knew of their occasional meet ups of course but Mako never had the time, nor the interest back then to join in. If he had lost Korra's friendship forever, it was his own fault. Then it would be official – Mako would be the only person to have broken up _and_ unfriended the Avatar and still be alive.

Therefore, when he learnt how close Korra had gotten to Asami over the years, he had been secretly glad. Women were safe, they would probably not break her heart. And judging by the way those two moved and touched each other; he wouldn't be surprised if they were… lovers? Perhaps, at one point. But right now, Korra and Asami looked like they cared deeply for each other; their eyes bearing none of the quiet intensity Mako seem to recognize after studying people in love for so long. Like the way Lin sometimes looked at Tenzin or how Kai often glances guiltily at Jinora. And don't even get him started on his brother and Opal.

Almost on cue, Bolin came rushing towards him with that lovestruck look on his face –one that had been a constant feature ever since they've arrived at the Northern Air Temple.

"Come on Mako, let's take a seat. I want to be close to the front so Opal can see me." Tugging at his sleeves, Bolin literally forced him into a chair, two rows from the front.

"Do I really have to sit –" His eyes travelled up at the shadow cast upon him; the infectious smile of the blue-eyed woman greeting him.

"Is this seat taken?" Not that she was asking permission. Settling her derriere comfortably, Korra then gestured for Asami to sit next to her.

"Korra…"

"Mako."

"KORRA!" A burly mass of Bolin clambered all over Mako as he tried to give Korra a hug over his brother. "I've not seen you in like… forever! How's the Earth republics doing? Varrick's been trying to install mover halls in those cities but those triads keep burning them down!

Anyway my do you look like a mover star! Love the hair!"

Mako peered over to Korra and noticed how long her hair was now. The last time he remembered, her hair had been chopped albeit haphazardly and had grown in the same wild manner as its owner. But now, her hair flowed past her shoulders, curling slightly at the ends where Asami no doubt had performed her magic.

"Gee, thanks Bolin! You're looking suave as ever too."

His brother managed another one of his puppy-eyed grin. "My Opal's becoming an air bending master today! I'm sooooo excited! We've been planning a short trip maybe into the spirit world 'cause she's a spiritual master now and all and then we're going to move back to –"

"Enough Bolin. The ceremony's about to start," grumbled Mako, shoving his brother back into his seat. Next to him, the two women were giggling.

"It's his big day too. I think he's entitled to be a little hyperexcited," whispered Korra, leaning casually towards his ear; her body pressed lightly against his arm. For a moment, Mako couldn't think of anything else except the warm curves separated by that flimsy cloth. He'd seen her in nothing but her undergarments before and judging from the open back of her dress, Mako was certain she wasn't wearing anything underneath at all.

Gritting his teeth, Mako pulled away slightly and tried to focus only on the air benders, paying as much attention to the attractiveness of Bumi and how he was the epitome of sexy at the moment, instead of the bombshell seated next to him.

/ / / /

Korra was having the time of her life. Watching Bumi and Tenzin demonstrate some ancient fire nation dance steps had sparked her and Bolin to join in and make up some of their own crazy moves. Their antics had sent the whole air temple into a laughing frenzy and soon Korra had danced with Bumi, Tenzin, Kai and even Baatar Senior –who was an impeccable dancer by the way – before finally slumping down on a chair and calling it quits.

"That was… entertaining." Asami passed her a glass of water and leaned against a pillar as she took a sip out of hers. "You've not danced with Mako yet."

Immediately, Korra's head snapped up. "Have you?"

"Not as in sync as you and Bolin but yeah we did." Asami put down her drink and cocked her head to the dance floor. "He really wants to talk to you. Think your feet can take one more dance?"

Korra tried to protest; her face scrunching up when the upbeat tune took a slow turn for a ballad. But at Asami's insistence, Korra found herself walking towards Mako; her fingers twiddling and her heart pounding. Why did this moment remind her of that time she tried to confess her feelings to Mako in the probending locker room?

"Care for a dance?" Her question came out calmer than she expected.

The man in question ran a hand through his hair –perhaps just as nervously – before forcing a smile as he looked up into her eyes. "I would love to."

Allowing his hand to slip around her waist, Korra tried to retain a stoic expression as they moved across the floor, in tune to the nostalgic melody of old air nomad songs.

"How have you been?" The sensual tilt of his voice was still there –that same depth that had shouted at her, laughed with her and professed his love for her…

"Everything's been good Mako. The world is at peace. I'm happy."

"That's good." He twirled her; keeping his eyes glued onto hers. She didn't need to hear his words to know the thoughts swirling in his mind. "Korra…"

"Don't Mako. Not tonight." She had come here for a happy occasion, not have her decisions and actions questioned time and again. But they both knew there would not be another time for their conversation.

"I know things didn't go the way I'd hope the last time we met. And I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

She was sorry too. Four long years, Korra had dedicated her life to rebuilding the former Earth empire cities; Asami being the only one she would catch up with every few months at the launch of a new Sato Industries' innovation in the new cities. Korra even caught Bolin's new movers – her way of keeping up with his progress –but the only one whom she had no contact whatsoever was Mako.

"I heard Lin made you Senior Detective. That's pretty neat." In Korra's terms, that was akin to apology accepted and she knew that Mako realised that as well for his lips curved up slightly.

"Yeah? Youngest in the cohort. Only other person who made it this young was Toph."

Korra couldn't help but smile. She wondered what Chief Lin Beifong had said to Mako when she promoted him. Must have annoyed the hell out of her. But then again, Lin was made chief much younger than her mother so that was another hurdle to beat.

"Will you be returning to Republic city?"

Perhaps it was the ambience or perhaps it was standing this close to him after so long that made her yield slightly to her emotions. Whatever bite she thought she had reserved for him just melted away.

"I don't know Mako. I haven't really thought about it."

As the song died down, Mako and Korra were left standing silently, both still holding hands but staring down at their feet.

"I suppose… it would be nice to have you in the city again. I've –I mean we've missed you Korra." He tucked a non-existent stray hair behind her ear and smiled.

Korra was about to say something stupid when she sensed impatient footsteps marching towards them.

"Sorry to break you love birds up, but I need to talk to you two." Lin Beifong was in a dress, similar to the colours worn by her family in Zao Fu. However, unlike her sister Su, Lin had an almost perpetual frown on her face.

Instantly Mako stiffened beside her; their rekindled emotions filed and tucked away for the moment. Letting go of Korra, he stood at rapt attention, waiting for Lin to continue.

"We've been getting reports of a large number of illegal immigrants trying to cross the borders into Republic city. President Raiko is concerned that these men and women have been smuggled to work in the new factories downtown."

Korra cringed. She had heard stories from Asami of how slums have been popping out around the new spirit portal; home to workers of the new industrial factories built over the ruins after the Kuvira meltdown five years ago.

With President Raiko's executive decision to expand the metropolis rather than rebuild the downtown area, the economic centre itself shifted further away and the spirit portal became an isolated section of the Republic designated for industrial works.

"How can I help, Chief?" asked Korra. Why wasn't she surprised to know her Avatar duties would never get a break?

"I'll get to you in a bit Korra," said Lin before focusing her attention on Mako. "I know you've been working Narcotics kiddo but for this case, I'm going to have to put you to work with Organised Crime. I've got a good lead that these workers are being pumped with illegals to keep them working –no guesses for who."

"The triads," supplied Mako, his expression hardening even more. Korra knew about his past affiliation with the Triple Threats as a child but wasn't sure if what Chief Beifong was about to suggest would be the best solution.

"You will report directly to Lieutenant Soong-Wok from OC. The Triple Threats were small fries Mako. These large scaled movements? It's something we've not seen before. Therefore, I want you and Korra to work on it."

"Me? I'm no detective!" Korra knew how to trail people and kick their butts but to gather evidence and build a case?

Lin gave her a slanted look, silencing her next bout of protests. "Republic city needs you back Korra –not as a detective, but as their Avatar. Whoever is behind these trafficking needs to know that the Avatar is back. Hopefully we'll jolt them into panic, maybe force them to make just that one mistake."

"And then we'll be there to catch them," concluded Mako, saluting Lin as she walked off to join her family. Turning to Korra, he offered a reassuring smile. "I'll be waiting for you Avatar Korra."

Indeed. Guess vacation time was over.

/ / / /

A/N: Hope you liked the chapter! These Makorra scenes will be much darker and thus the rating of M. I've not written much noir but I'll do my best! Also, in this fanfic, I will acknowledge that Korra and Asami were a couple before but hey, young love and experimentation time are over. Mako's back!


	3. Air is the element of freedom

A/N: Remember that this story is written alternately with the Mako/Korra arc. As such, there are time gaps because the other parts are filled by events occurring in the next chapter. Hope you enjoy this installment!

/ / / /

 _1 month later_

Kai was sitting on the edge of a rock perched precariously on the slopes of one of the Northern Mountains, known as Laghima's Peak. From his vantage point, he could admire the view of the air temple, recalling stories of how the air nomads used to gather on top these very mountains to watch the championships for sky bison polo – no doubt an amazing sight to behold.

Of course, nothing was much more vivid a view to Kai at the moment than Jinora's last parting expression. Even in the sadness reflected in those deep brown eyes of hers, Jinora's face had been serene as she gave him what could possibly be the last kiss he'd ever get from her.

Since Jinora's return home and Opal's departure to Air Temple Island, Kai was officially alone. Sure he got a long with the others but those two were his first friends and later peacekeeping partners during the years of Kuvira's reign. Opal in particular had been through a lot with him; dispersing gangs of bandits roving throughout the then chaotic Earth Kingdom.

Before leaving, she too had given him a kiss on the cheeks and told him to work hard –a mantra she always believed in –before flying off to the West with Bolin, Mako and her family. However, her kiss was nothing like the one Jinora had given him…

Her lips were softer… her touch, tender…

"ARGH!" Slamming a fist onto the rock beneath him, Kai ignored the searing pain rushing up his arm. Perhaps he should do it until he could no longer feel anything –or remember anything for that matter –about the Southern airbending master. "Why can't I forget you?!"

Short of stopping airbending completely, there would be no way for Kai to get Jinora out of his mind. Every formation he did, every exercise, every practice reminded him of her; the way her delicate hands would tap at his elbows or push his shoulders back in her attempts to correct his stance.

Not even the most menial tasks like sweeping the courtyard could make him forget her. Jinora had been the one who forbade using airbending when doing chores.

"To build character and awareness of all life, even that little ant you almost stepped on Kai," she had said.

Crossing his hands over his chest, Kai continued sulking. "Build character yeah right! I can't even build myself into the spirit world!"

That perhaps, was his biggest disappointment. As one of the senior airbenders in the Northern Air Temple, Kai's duties involved training the new students. But apart from basic formations, Bumi hadn't allowed him to teach them more advanced moves for he was 'spiritually inbalanced."

"You need to let go of your attachments to the world kiddo. You've got no one to prove but yourself," was his advice.

Slamming his fist on the rock again, Kai mouthed a silent yowl. He'll show that Bumi attachment alright. So what if he couldn't go into the spirit world?

"I'll come up with a new airbending move. You'll see." Something not even Jinora or Tenzin had ever thought about. The problem now was to decide on what.

Echolocation? Electron manipulation?

Kai had an idea of _how_ to do them but to actually put enough focus to come up with something on his own? That's going to take a lot of training –secret training.

Hopping off the rock he'd been warming for the past hour, Kai sauntered into the cave behind him, hoping that it would give him enough solitude to concentrate. But deep inside, he knew that there was only one person that could discipline him enough –

Jinora.

And thus began Kai's first self-guided training to discover the undiscovered.

/ / / /

It was literature day –one of Jinora's favourite lesson of the week. Ever since coming to the Southern Air Temple, Jinora had established a weekly routine where all airbending training was suspended in favour of learning the poetry and writing of long forgotten thinkers.

Unlike her father and grandfather's methods however, Jinora did not focus merely on the memorisation of such works but rather, encouraging her students to come up with their own medium of expressions, be it through painting, pottery, singing or even dancing.

Such a thing would have been almost unthinkable more than a century ago, as was the idea of a female airbending master ever gracing the halls of this all-male abode.

"Good morning Master Jinora." The humble greeting snapped Jinora out of her thoughts. Standing before her was Abbot Shung, the wizened head of the air acolytes in the temple. Though he was pushing past a hundred, the man was still as energetic and accommodating as ever.

"Good morning Abbot, are you here to join our class?" Jinora had hoped he would for the sessions with him were always more fruitful –and dare she say historically accurate –which made for such an invigorating start to the day!

"I wouldn't miss it for the world Master Jinora. Especially not when my grandson is presenting his masterpiece today."

Jinora beamed as the student in question walked into her classroom. As always, Putra was immaculately dressed; his yellow robes and red sash neatly pressed and his head cleanly shaved. It wasn't a requirement for him to be shaven as he wasn't an airbender. But the acolyte was so rigorous in his learning that he found it necessary to pay tribute to the true culture of the air nomads who have dressed as such for generations before.

Bowing once to each of them, he then made his way to the front of the class where he placed a well sculpted marble piece on top of her desk.

"He's been working on that for a while now," explained Abbot Shung. "I do hope it is to your liking."

Jinora was about to remind him that the true intention of learning was not to seek her approval when a gust of reds and yellows whirred in, sending her hair in a frizzy mess.

"We're sorry we're late Master Jinora!" chirped one of them; murmurs of agreement all around. Jinora had a mind to chastise them but seeing how Abbot Shung was laughing away at their antics, she decided to punish them later.

Tardiness should not be encouraged.

"Good morning class. Today, we will begin by reciting a line from Guru Laghima's –" A hand shot up into the air catching her mid-sentence. "Yes Putra?"

"Perhaps I could suggest one, Master Jinora?" At her permitting nod, the grey eyed acolyte smiled. "This is one of my personal favourites: Let go your earthly tether. Enter the void. Empty, and become wind," he offered, much to her pleasure for it was her favourite too.

Though that line had once been a mantra for Zaheer, anarchist leader of the Red Lotus, the lesson that was inherent in Guru Laghima's teachings were undeniable.

"Thank you Putra. I think that's a perfect start for today," said Jinora. "We should remember that often, reality cannot be judged based only on what you can immediately observe. Instead, when you open yourself up to new possibilities, something new will always come to light."

Another hand shot up. This time from the young female airbender who had apologized earlier. "Is that why you're asking us to make poetry instead of just reading and reciting them?"

"Yes Tara, you could say that –"

"But how are we letting go of our earthly attachments, as Guru Laghima suggested, if you're making us build things with… well things of this earth?" rebuked Tara, not bothering to raise her hand this time.

Jinora couldn't help but laugh to herself. Young Tara reminded her a lot of Ikki at that age – not that her sister was any less outspoken now.

"I believe your chosen form of expression is music is it not? Then did you know that there has been music perfectly composed by people who are completely deaf?" At her students' open-mouthed stares, Jinora shook her head in amusement. "Lessons of the past are not absolute, nor is anything that I am teaching you at this moment. It is up to you to choose what you feel is relevant and make your mark using whatever knowledge strikes you most. Besides… I grew up around Chief Toph Beifong. If anyone can teach you about possibilities, that woman – that extremely grounded woman –will tell you that it is your own mind that limits you."

And with the ensuing silence, Jinora commenced the showcase of her students' poetry recital. The first student to come up was an airbender, originally from the Southern Water Tribe and she used dance as an expression of her words. Though not a dancer herself, Jinora paid as close attention as she could to the essence of the performance. That was the one thing she had schooled herself into appreciating – the diversity and richness that Harmonic Convergence brought to the Air Nation.

When it came to Tara, Jinora listened patiently as her Tsungi Horn started off melancholic; taking a little tilt towards the end with a fresh, fast paced rendition that, when listened carefully, sounded like an exact note reversal of the first four verses of her song.

Beautiful, simply beautiful.

"In the quiet of this temple courtyard

moss lends color to the dark bamboo.

The sun rises through lingering mist and dew,

green pine trees shine as if newly washed.

Untroubled now, I leave all words behind;

The heart's awareness is enough."

Tara's recital was met with a standing ovation by Abbot Shung; the old man wiping his tears as he praised her astute observations of the Southern Air Temple. Jinora had to physically calm the old man down lest he drone on about the beauty of this temple he had single-handedly revived in his lifetime.

"Putra, perhaps you would like to go next," suggested Jinora, trying to distract the Abbot. "Tell me what this sculpture is about?"

Standing up, the young acolyte walked towards her and began explaining how he obtained the marble from the slopes along Laghima's Peak, chipping and polishing the white rock into a delicate rose petal. "I know the peaks have not been the most memorable place this past decade but we cannot deny the validity of Guru Laghima's claim of flight. However, like you Master Jinora, I do not believe that untethering oneself is the sole key to possibilities."

With a finger tracing the smooth edge of the petal, his grey eyes looked up upon hers.

"a petal falls

you

across the table."

Unlike Tara's emotional piece, the succinctness of the haiku sent her blinking back in surprise. In just those seven words, her student had managed to send his teacher into a furious blush of red.

On the other side of the room, Abbot Shung was already on his feet; a hand over his chest as he rambled praises to his grandson for the spirituality of his art. "That is brilliant Putra! Indeed, indeed. Often we see relationships as a distraction, an antithesis to our spiritual path but we are never out of relationship are we?"

"Each of us a jewel in a network of jewels, reflecting each other," added Putra before turning to Jinora and giving her a respectful nod. "It is in this moment where we reflect each other that we cannot hide who we are. A moment without escape: a petal falls and there we are facing each other."

Jinora was honestly lost for words. Had she always been this… unsuspecting? Dismissing her class for the morning, the airbending master decided that it was time for a little spiritual healing of her own.

May the solitude of meditation calm the erratic shock of emotions bombarding her senses.

/ / / / /

Weeks had gone by and the only thing Kai had accomplished was perhaps the luck of not causing the cave to collapse onto him. Getting to his feet for the tenth time that hour, Kai tried to focus on the disappearing darkness before him, aiming for at least that tiny bison whistle he had placed in the middle of the path.

Surely, how hard could it be?

"All I need to do is focus. Not on the sound but on the air vibrations…" he chanted over and over to himself. It had taken him nearly a week to realise that simply screaming into empty caves was futile, unless you were hoping for a nasty sore throat instead.

So in the last few days, Kai had tried perfecting the way his air pipe constricted, hoping to produce only a thin wisp of air that would vibrate at a pitch no human ears could perceive. In other words, he was trying to produce a sound that could not be heard.

After all, Kai had been studying the flutter bats that lived in the caves for the past weeks! Not that they were particularly friendly creatures. Those circles under their wings always freaked him out for they were like eyes watching his every move.

Pushing away the distracting thought, Kai cleared his mind and focused instead on that silent vibration escaping his throat, aware that as the sound wave left his lips, its strength became harder and harder for him to control. Shutting his mouth, the erratic waves then bounced everywhere against his inner cheek before coming out in a puff of wind sending him reeling backwards.

"Oww oww oww…" Kai rubbed the tender spot on his hip. This would be the eleventh time he landed on his bum today and if he was lucky, Kai might just scrape through Bumi's bootcamp training alive tonight.

Now what would Jinora have done? Well for starters, she would have had the decency to at least cushion her fall with a blast of air. Then she would attempt to meditate… and if that failed, she'd camp in the library and scour through old manuscripts.

Somehow the image of her slumped over a pile of books brought a smile to his face. Once upon a time, they had been as thick as thieves; huddling together in the cold underground chambers just so Jinora could pour over ancient scrolls. That had been their only legitimate reason to be together –at least under the watchful eyes of Tenzin – where Kai could sneak in a few stolen kisses every time his back was turned.

"Jinora…" he whispered, closing his eyes to picture her. "I love you so much it hurts."

Taking in a deep breath, Kai stopped trying to focus on creating his own sound waves and instead, focused on every minute din and racket around him –from the drip drop of water falling from the stalactites to even the littlest patter of ants crawling beneath his feet –and slowly, exhaled…

When he opened his eyes, Kai could sense the stillness in the air particles around him. Nothing was moving. Nothing was making a sound.

Crouching low, he trailed a finger along the dusty ground beneath him and brought up an ant seemingly frozen in motion. But upon closer inspection, Kai could see that the tiny legs were moving but at a speed less than a tenth of his own!

"Did I… slow down time?" Panic raced through his system. What if he couldn't undo it, what if he had no control –

Like an elastic band, the momentary stretching of time sprung back into shape, sending him once more skidding across the ground. But Kai was beyond ecstatic. Had he been looking at it all wrong? Perhaps echolocation –if he ever did master it eventually – was just one expression of what he intended for his new ability, not the end itself. From what he had just experienced, it seemed as though he had created a vacuum of some kind, perhaps even bending kinetic energy to mimic a void.

Now the question was, could he replicate this? And if he did try to do so with actual people, would that lead to a simple loss of hearing or would they actually be frozen in time?

"Cool!" Kai fist-punched upwards, realizing a full minute later what a bad idea it was. His sudden bursts of energy after the draining experimentation made him feel as though he'd been righted after balancing on his head for the past hours! Cupping his mouth close to hold back his nausea, Kai dragged his feet towards the air temple; the surge of hopefulness fueling his strength.

Finally, a step closer to impressing and reclaiming his love.

/ / / /

Morning meditation classes were the norm at the Southern Air Temple. Opening one's third eye this early in the morning always helped with Jinora's consciousness and perception of the world around her.

As a Master, she only hoped that her students would feel the same.

But judging from the sniggering she could hear from the last row of students, Jinora doubted that. As she peeked from underneath her lashes, Jinora caught Tara whispering excitedly to one of the other airbenders, sending the girl in a fit of giggles.

Before she could say anything, Putra, who was seated in front of Tara suddenly turned his back; a finger on his lip. There was not a sound to his request, nor any insistent frown on his face. Jinora had tried that once with her siblings Ikki and Meelo when they were younger and was expecting it to be less than a success. But to her surprise, Tara immediately went still; her face blushing red at the silent reprimand.

Jinora had anticipated a confrontation on the part of the airbender who, often than not, had a hot head on her shoulder. That wouldn't be unexpected seeing how competitive they were as they vied for that top position in class. But perhaps that competition had moved past academics to –

Lifting her eyes, Jinora held the challenging gaze of the female airbender. Her suspicions were confirmed by the determined sense of control that Tara was emitting; a woman on the brink of tears.

"We will break for an early lunch," said Jinora, deciding to interrupt the lesson. "Airbenders, I will see you at training afterwards. Class dismissed."

Jinora then wasted no time in gaining some distance between herself and the crowd. Leaping off the ledge, she twirled her glider open, reveling in the feeling of the wind beneath her. She knew it was a false pleasure of flight but that only made her more determined to unlock the secret as Zaheer once did.

After all, that's what these morning meditations were for –to deepen her sense of intuition for the world. And right now, her intuition was telling her that something new and frighteningly exciting was about to happen.

"I thought I'd find you here."

Jinora didn't need to turn around to know who it was. "Why'd you follow me here Putra?"

Quiet footsteps made its way to her side, the male acolyte towering over her. "I wanted to apologise for earlier… for Tara." A gentle hand rested at the edge of her shoulder, turning Jinora slowly to face him. "And for the other day… during poetry recital."

Jinora allowed the physical contact, not even stepping backwards to give some space between the two of them. But instead of looking up at his face, she kept her gaze on the set of books Putra held in his other hand.

Medical advancement, natural anesthetics, development and spread of diseases…

Her kind of guy. Not the uncouth, uncultured, unlearned type who'd rather spend his days running around after sky bison and having fun and laughing…

No. Jinora would not think of _him_ anymore.

"An apology is only needed if you did something wrong. Did you?" asked Jinora, finally looking up into the grey depths of his eyes. His were the exact shade as her grandfather's; a nod to his long lineage of air acolytes who had rebuilt their culture together with Avatar Aang.

There could not be anyone more intelligent, more patient and more aware of her roots than this non-bender before her. Never mind if he was a year younger than her – not that age was ever a concern in her family.

"I had not intended to make my emotions uncomfortable for you Master Jinora. But you have not spoken nor looked at me since so I am here to apologise. It will not happen again."

Jinora tried to force a laugh. "And here I thought you were unhappy about the grade I gave you."

A flash of amusement crossed his face before he closed his eyes and gave her a humble nod. "I am grateful for your beautiful appraisal of my work, Master Jinora. Nothing could satisfy me more."

"I am glad to hear that. Most air acolytes feel they cannot surpass their airbender peers but I think you make a very find example of this don't you?" Jinora finally took a step back, one hand over her heart as she gave him an acknowledging bow. "And I sincerely apologise if my actions have caused you to doubt yourself."

When he opened his eyes once more, the grey shone like crystals in the dark. "I have never doubted myself before Master Jinora. But when it comes to the matters of the heart… even the smallest rejection might dull the brightest hopes." Closing the gap between them, Putra gazed down at her; his cheeks going slightly pink. "I know it is impossible for me to ever be an airbending master like you but would you, Jinora, ever consider a nonbender –"

"Your worth should not be measured by whether you can bend an element or not," Jinora found herself saying; her lips mimicking the broad smile currently on Putra's face.

"Then it would be an honour if I could take the beautiful Master Jinora out… for dinner."

/ / / /

A/N: Credits to the poets for their beautiful poems and haiku:

Liu Zongyuan " _Early in the Morning, Reading a Buddhist Text at Master Zhao's Temple_ " taken from 300 Tang Poems translated by Geoffrey R. Waters, Michael Farman & David Lunde

Steve Sanfield Haiku taken from haiku mind: 108 poems to cultivate awareness and open your heart compiled by Patricia Donegan.

The names of the two Air nation students – Putra and Tara pay tribute to the Buddhist disciple and Bodhisattva Śāriputra and Ārya Tārā respectively.

Last of all, thank you StevenBodner for the kind PM with your thoughts and suggestions! I am working towards incorporating some of them!


	4. Rekindling old flames

Korra stared at the measly contents of the lone box labelled 'personal' and tried not to cringe at her lack of belongings.

"Right, let's unpack," she sighed in defeat as she tore open the binding tape. "So here's Naga's old soft toy, two sets of formal wear, mum's packed treats and oh…" Korra pulled out a pile of old photo frames. She must have dunked them in randomly from her parents' home when she had attempted to pack a month ago.

The first was a picture she had taken with Asami just after they returned from their Spirit World holiday. They had a hand around each other; faces fresh from their retreat and a smile that echoed of the pleasures only they had privy to beyond the realms of the physical world.

Korra couldn't help but laugh at how idyllic she'd imagine her life to be back then. Asami had offered for them to move in together and Korra had been thinking of starting a Probending Academy. Life could not be more perfect. Maybe they would have talked about having children and they'd live happily ever after.

Of course, reality was cruel for the Avatar was immediately summoned into the chaos of the former Earth Empire. And after four years of living in zones of constant conflict, the idea of a fairytale ending seemed impossible for Korra.

Putting the frame aside, Korra had to take a double look at the picture she currently held. When did they take this?

Sure, it was a group shot with all the Airbenders following Opal's Masters ceremony but Korra didn't remember fitting it into a frame! Perhaps her mother had added it in for her or perhaps it was Asami, she couldn't know for sure. But somehow, seeing everyone's happy faces in the picture brought tears to her eyes.

"That reminds me –I'd probably need to visit Tenzin and Pema. Tell them I've arrived safely." Groaning, she flopped backwards and studied the ceiling of her compact 300sq ft apartment. "Bet they're going to want to stop by and check out the place." Pema might get a heart attack at the size of her living area but hey, apart from a mattress, a cooking pan and maybe toilet roll, what else would she need?

Tenzin would no doubt offer her old room on Air Temple Island again but Korra knew that wasn't going to work. She was no longer an Airbending disciple and as the Avatar, she ought to be living on her own without needing to depend on others at every corner. For goodness sake! By the time Aang was her age, he and Katara were already living on their own with kids in tow.

Annoyed that she had gotten annoyed at her old master for no reason, Korra got back to a sitting position and started to rifle through her other belongings. There was still another frame left but Korra was done with memories for now. She needed to sort herself out!

By the end of the hour, Korra had unpacked all her clothes –whatever little she had anyway –and started to arrange all the random ornaments she had grabbed from her old room back home. Some were tech devices Varrick or Asami had given her: A tele-view-scope-something that Korra was sure Varrick used in his spy missions, a funky looking radio set Asami said could record her voice and her favourite – a self-winding clock.

Then there was that meteorite Su Yin had given her during her first visit to Zaofu and what do you know, a cuddly stuffed Air Bison Korra had won at the Glacier Spirits Festival many years ago. There wasn't anything special about that last one but Korra had kept it through the years, drawing comfort from its presence.

Placing it on the floor where her mattress would be, Korra then went about picking up the frames she had abandoned earlier; debating whether to place them in her bedroom or in the crammed, almost non-existent living room of hers.

"I suppose I'm going to need a sofa of some kind and a table," she pondered, walking back and forth deciding where best to hang her frames. "Guess you three will do nicely here." The small sliver of wall by her balcony door seemed perfect. All she needed was to get some nails…

Not bothering with a hammer, she drove three nails right into the bricks using Metalbending, satisfied that she managed to ensure they were in a straight line.

"Alright, Asami you go right at the top. Airbenders next and –" Probending. There she was, standing shoulder to shoulder with Bolin and Mako in their Fire Ferrets uniform right after their first match of the season. She still wore her hair up then and the sparkle in her eyes was almost too painfully naive to look at. Especially when Korra could remember exactly what was running through her mind when this picture was taken.

Her world then was all about Probending… and all about Mako.

Like touching a hot kettle, Korra quickly got the frame off her hand and onto the wall. Then she whizzed her way into her bedroom and fumbled for the telephone she was sure she had unpacked earlier.

"Hello, Asami? It's me. Uh, free for dinner tonight?" Korra waited a beat for Asami to check her work schedule. "Yeah I just unpacked. No, not meeting Tenzin tonight. Narook's at 7? Sure. See you!"

This was how it should be. Asami was safe. Mako was… heartbreak.

Having been the Avatar close to a decade now, even Korra had learnt a thing or two about avoiding trouble.

/ / / /

The whispers and stares were starting to get to Korra. The disbelief that some had over the return of their Avatar was equally disturbing as the gawking and fan-gushing she received just from waiting in the restaurant for the past ten minutes.

"Asami… I'm going to kill you if you're late," she muttered under her breath, pretending to take an active interest in the limited menu offering on the table. After another five minutes had passed, Korra was ready to leave when the doors of the restaurant swung open and Asami burst in laughing without a care for her tardiness –but more importantly, not alone.

"Korra! I can't believe you're finally here. Gosh I was so worried when I didn't hear from you for weeks!"

Staring opened-mouthed, Korra mutely pointed to the two gentlemen walking behind her.

"Hey Korra. Asami invited us." Mako sounded almost apologetic; his eyes refusing to meet hers.

Bolin on the other hand clapped a hand enthusiastically on her shoulder. "I think this is awesome. Just like old times! Team Avatar yeah!"

Korra found herself shrinking slightly in her seat. She had practically rehearsed her entire conversation intended for Asami's ears all the way to the restaurant! There was no way she would bring up that random memory of her first love to the table or why she was constantly annoyed and flustered each time her eyes landed on Mako.

Those days were over. They've apologized to each other and now they're working together.

"Did you receive the notes I sent you a week ago? I wasn't sure where to deliver them since you were in the midst of moving and all." Mako had chosen to sit directly opposite her; the leather jacket and aviator glasses making him look as dangerous as the crooks he probably dealt with every day.

"Yes. They arrived at my parents the day before I sailed off. Thanks Mako."

"Yeah alright. No more cop talk at this table." Bolin tapped his palm in the centre of the table before leaning sideways to face her. "So Korra! How have you been? How's the move? Need help with the boxes? I know a few people if you need bargains with furniture. There's this small little –"

"Breathe little brother. Let Korra answer you first."

Korra however was grateful for Bolin's initiative. She had dreaded not knowing what to talk about since the brothers walked in.

"Well, I might need some help furnishing the place," she laughed, looking first at Bolin then Asami –who no doubt was planning a shopping trip for them in the foreseeable future. "But otherwise, I think I'm fine. It's a small place. I have a few things. It all works out!"

"You should have just moved in with me," said Asami from the other side of the table. "You know I would have sorted you out much faster."

Taking off his glasses, Mako then leaned backwards and laughed – a sound Korra hadn't heard in a long time – before stopping Asami's complaint with a raised hand. "You should know Korra well by now. She'll dig her own path through the mountains if she needs to before she'd ever ask anyone for an excavator."

"Well, don't I know that," replied Asami with a huff. "Still, doesn't hurt to let someone take care of you once in a while."

"I'm sure Korra knows we're here for her no matter what," reminded Mako before calling for the waiter. "Asami you spoil her."

Waving her hands in front of the trio, Korra pouted. "Hey guys, I'm right here. Look, I'm fine. Really. But if you makes you feel better, I might need some help soon."

"Are you going on a mission?" asked Bolin excitedly. "I have a break from my movers shoot in a week's time and I so could use some good butt-kicking."

To that, Korra had to smile. "There will be some butt-kicking involved but not the kind you think." Looking around excitedly at the three of them, Korra took a deep breath and blurted it out, "I'd like to open a Probending Academy!"

Closing her eyes immediately, Korra readied herself for the words of discouragement. She knew Mako for one would not be supportive. After all, she did come here to work for the police department.

"I think that's a wonderful idea Korra!" exclaimed Asami. "Future Industries will help in whatever way we can. Have you found a location yet?"

Well Korra hadn't thought it out yet. She just knew it was going to be a place for young sportsmen and women all over the world who would like to start Probending but needed an affordable gym, accommodation and also a trainer.

"We'll help you look for the perfect place!" Bolin pulled Korra into a hug. "I can even help a little with the training. I mean I've always toyed with the idea of teaching others how to lavabend but I don't think I have what it takes to open a school. This would be perfect for me to start on a small scale!"

Opening her eyes, Korra could almost feel the tears threatening to trail down. "Gee, thanks guys. You have no idea what it means to me."

"I can't think of a better time for this though," said Asami excitedly. "You see, airbending has recently been added as an element in the tournament. Since it's a relatively new element, rules are still being discussed to incorporate the changes."

"Asami's right. I bet if you request to sit on the Probending Advisory panel, they'd let you. And if you open a school after that, your popularity alone could get you your students!" quipped Bolin; his eyes just as starry as Asami's.

"Maybe I can even think of starting a scholarship fund for athletes! I know! They can work part time in my labs and factories too." Asami gave Korra a serious look. "That's it. I'm linking you up with some people immediately tomorrow."

Asami and Bolin were gripping hands and beaming at what was now their pet project.

Suddenly conscious of the silent member of their group, Korra turned to Mako. He had been listening and tapping his fingers together the whole time. That alone sent shivers of dread down her spine.

"Mako? You can say it's a terrible idea if you want. I can take it."

Korra should be used to his criticisms by now. But as those amber eyes lifted up to look at her, Korra realised she didn't care anymore what anyone else thought. In that moment, somehow only his approval mattered to her.

"Maybe sitting on the panel might be a conflict of interest if you're planning to be a trainer and enter your students in the tournaments. But I agree. We definitely need an Airbender on it as an advisor." Mako shrugged slightly. "I don't know. Maybe you could ask Jinora? Doubt Tenzin'll agree to sit on the panel."

"Wait. Does this mean… you're okay with my idea?"

When Mako nodded, Korra's hands moved so fast that she almost spilled her seaweed noodles on herself.

"Thank you Mako!" She didn't care if the over-the-table hug felt awkward or that there were steaming bowls of noodles just under her stomach.

"Just don't let it interfere with your Avatar duties," reminded Mako as she pulled away. "I'll come and help too when I can."

And from there on, the night continued with the quartet slurping away at noodles and chatting just like old times. For Korra, there could not be a better welcome home celebration than the one she was having right now.

/ / / / / /

When Mako woke up the next day, he knew he had a stupid smile plastered on his face for his cheeks ached from staying in that position possibly throughout the night.

"Thanks Korra," he groaned, dragging a palm from his forehead down to his chin. All that talk of Probending had given him fodder for his dreams –matches after matches, tournaments, championships; Mako going through strategies and line up with Bolin and Korra… just like old times.

It had to be what – 10 years? Mako didn't even know if he still had the stamina to probend anymore. Sure he had caught a couple of matches but to actually play a game or two?

The thought sent a rush of adrenaline up and down his body. He didn't realise what an effect this had on his physique until he had stepped into the shower; a full hard on greeting him like an old friend.

"I don't have time for this now," he groaned, running a reluctant hand up the length of his shafts in an attempt to tame his erection. This had been happening a lot lately since meeting Korra at the Northern Air Temple. He would start thinking about her and soon found himself in a dire need to relieve himself.

It didn't help that Mako's dating life was non-existent so he couldn't even rely on another woman to tend to his raging hormones. Oh he had tried the random-sex-with-women route too but after a while, even that paled in comparison to the real deal.

Closing his eyes, Mako clamped his fist lightly over the throbbing flesh and heard himself exhale. It was disbelief at what he was about to do _again._

This time, he'd imagine Korra joining him in the shower, her intentions as clear as his own. It had been after one of their probending practice and they were slick from sweat and for her – something else all together.

He'd imagine his fingers seeking out her slippery entrance, thrusting two inside of her and hearing her moan against his lips. He needed her to be ready for him, especially since there wouldn't be any foreplay this time –just a desperate union of their two lustful bodies.

He'd bring one of her legs up, driving himself inside her in a single thrust. Korra would arch her back, wrapping her legs around his waist and moaning for him to do it harder. She always did.

And Mako always obliged. He'd hold her perfectly sculpted asscheeks and spread them slightly, bringing her pelvis closer to him while pressing her harder against the wall. His own hips would move in quick thrusts, ramming his cock hard and fast just the way they both loved it.

She would probably be just as intense, clenching around his cock as she inched closer to her own orgasm.

"Korra..." Mako's fist pumped faster, wanting to cum just as bad. Imagining her screams as she came further pulled him into the abyss; his own release exploding triumphantly on the bathroom wall before him.

Shuddering as the last drop of his cum was surrendered to the flow of running water, Mako then turned off the heater; cursing as the torrent of cold water jolted him from his impending slumber.

"I really cannot keep starting my day like this," he groaned, grabbing a towel to dry himself off.

An hour later, Mako pulled into the parking garage of the Republic City Police Department and made his way to his temporary desk in the Organised Crime division. Lin had deemed it more efficient for him to be based there so he could be closer to his current reporting officer, Lieutenant Soong-Wok.

"You're in a little late this morning," came the brusque voice of his new partner from behind a stack of folders.

"It's not even nine. I'm just an hour later than my usual time," retorted Mako. He didn't even want to remind the almost retired detective that he was still wearing the same clothes from the previous day. "You want coffee Bipin?"

The white bearded man peeked from atop his work and grunted something along the lines of "Yeah."

Mako had barely dumped two mugs of coffee on his desk when Chief Lin stormed in with Soong-Wok and another officer in tow. The stranger appeared in his fifties and too stocky to be an administrator. Another Lieutenant perhaps.

"We're having a three o'clock briefing with the Avatar and I want you to sit in kiddo," barked Lin. Gesturing her thumb backwards she introduced the unknown man, a scowl on her face. "This is Lieutenant Chen from Zaofu's Police Department. Su sent him."

The man in question broke into a polite smile and patted Lin's shoulder. "By that she meant I'm here on a secondment. Su Yin Beifong believes our interests are aligned. It is only your Chief here who seems to think otherwise."

Lin however didn't look too pleased with his announcement. From what little Mako knew about the Chief's personal life, it was clear that she had misconstrued her sister's good intentions as an intrusion and judgement of her abilities.

"Enough yapping. We'll see you at three kiddo. I expect you to be early."

"Yes ma'am!"

A few hours later, Mako had parked himself in the quiet conference room with a sandwich that he had grabbed on the way back from the courthouse. Soong-Wok had wanted him to observe a trial on a recent prostitution ring the OC had uncovered. And while Mako didn't think it was any different from their Narcotics busts, he still found himself taking notes from the proceedings.

Especially since he knew there would be a 'test' of what he had learnt: Were the accused the right kind of players the department intended to target? Were there sufficient evidence? If so, how better could the case officer have gone about collecting it?

Never mind that they might be stuck in this upcoming meeting for awhile. From his experience working under the OC Lieutenant these past few weeks, the man had the memory of an elephant and would probably grill him right after.

"This would probably be my only meal break... again," sighed Mako as he bit into the pathetic layer of soggy bread, cheese and what looked like cardboard masquerading as roast beef. He was so engrossed with reading his notes that he didn't notice the door creaking open.

"Is that all you're eating? And I thought I was pathetic."

Mako almost choked on his food in his attempt to turn around too fast. Not only was Korra two hours early, she too had her lunch in hand and sliding to join next to him.

"Why are you here?" he blurted the question without thinking. He knew why she was in the building but _why_ in the same room as him?

"Oh your colleague told me to wait here. To be honest, I wasn't sure how long it'd take me to get here but boy are those Sato buses efficient! I had missed the previous one and ten minutes later, another one came chugging by! Guess I won't have to worry about driving in this city after all." She bit into her sandwich gleefully then gestured to his. "Aren't you gonna eat that?"

"I'm not hungry anymore." He pushed the unwrapped half of his sandwich towards her. "Uh… I'll leave you to it Avatar. I've got a… report to write!"

When Korra didn't protest, Mako made his escape only to return to the conference room ten minutes before the meeting time.

"You're late!" bellowed Lin, gesturing for him to take a seat. "Did you think you could just saunter in after your superiors?"

Mako didn't even attempt to argue. He of all people should know by now that when Lin said to be 'early', she meant to be present at least half an hour before.

Seeing that he was the last to arrive, she began barking at everyone to introduce themselves before starting the agenda proper. Korra was brought up to speed with the latest reports of illegal workers streaming in from the southern coast of the Republic.

"Your presence in the city has not gone unnoticed Avatar Korra." This was said by Lieutenant Soong-Wok, pointing to a few sections on the city map spread in the middle of the table. "Since your arrival, their movements have become less visible –which is not a problem, I assure you –because they're coming up with new ingenious ways to avoid detection."

He used a marker to trace a route from point to point along the coastal line.

"Merchants port of call," whispered Mako. That made sense. With the Republic becoming a commercial centre, the guilds were becoming busier –and dare he say more powerful.

"You're right Mako," said Korra. "Peacekeeping forces don't conduct serious checks on merchant guilds. Their seal alone gets them pass border control without a hitch. The Earth nations are so desperate to rebuild that any economic related activity is supported without much consideration."

"Organised Crime has identified a few known associates of these guilds and cross checked them with members of the triads here in Republic City." Lin tossed a folder across the table for Korra to look through. "See if you came across any of them during your four year stint in the Earth territories. I still can't believe they allowed criminals into the Merchant Guilds."

Mako watched as Korra scanned through the pictures, frowning and pursing her lips as she studied one after the other.

"So what happens if I identify someone?" asked Korra. "I hope you're not thinking of tapping into their phone lines. That's going to lead you to a dead end, I promise."

"I can't just go back on the operation just because you said so Korra. We've been using this technology for some time now and it has been successful," grumbled Lin. "I need solid evidence to prove me otherwise."

"Get Varrick. He'll know how to explain this better to you. All I know is that these triads are using some superspeed network that's just too fast for our current wire system. It's like their signals travel through air or something! Even if we did manage to capture any information, it ends up jumbled. Varrick calls it encryption."

Every member of the room groaned.

Mako knew it's because Lin had been adamant not to buy encryption services from Varrick Global.

"What does the Avatar suggest then?" Soong-Wok leaned over as she pointed to two of the mug shots.

"At this point in time? I cannot say for sure. Our priorities during Peacekeeping were not to infiltrate or investigate criminal rings. I can however provide you with all the lesser known bases of the Merchant Guild. They're mostly accommodation for travelling merchants but it's not impossible that they're also temporary holding houses for your trafficked victims."

Soong-Wok gave a sigh as he turned to the two other high ranking officers in the room. "Chief Beifong, OC will put in the request to have Varrick Global as a consulting partner. Lieutenant Chen, I believe Zaofu already uses this technology? I'll set up a briefing for the detectives in an hour."

"Fine." Lin let out a resigned huff of air as she sank into her seat. "Mako, I want you to work with Korra on those Guild houses. Check-in to them if necessary." Turning to Soong-Wok, her frown lines returned to her face. "Authorise the funding for the Detective's movement. And yes, get the paperwork for Varrick. This better be worth my budget cuts."

Mako was about to head out with Korra after the meeting when the deep voice of his reporting officer called to him from behind.

"You can talk to the Avatar later. I believe you and I have an hour of court analysis to do."

Mako didn't know which was worst –that he was relieved to escape speaking alone to Korra or the fact that he was now faced with Soong-Wok and his mind-grilling questions.

Seemed like his day just kept getting better.

/ / / / /

A few days had passed since Chief Beifong dropped that bomb on him and Mako still had not given Korra any notice regarding his next course of action. First of all, she wasn't a real cop and second of all, he didn't think it was necessary to report to her like she was his superior.

Soong-Wok had already partnered him with Bipin, the old timer from OC and if he was planning any rounds of interrogation, it would be with the seasoned senior detective.

"Whatever," he groaned, running a hand through his hair. Mako had a few case files he intended to look through over dinner and if he was lucky, there might be something in there that he might be able to involve Korra in. If he didn't, the chief might hound his sorry arse endlessly.

Paging through some of his latest reports, Mako balanced the files on his lap while shoving a spoonful of fried rice into his mouth. It wasn't that he didn't have a proper table to work on. It's just that every single space in his apartment seemed to be taken up by something –clothes thrown haphazardly on the bed and chairs, movers posters from Bolin in the hallway, books on criminology piling by the bathroom…

No wonder he didn't have much of a sex life. He wouldn't bring any self-respecting woman in here with all this mess! Korra might not mind but –

"Hell no. Stop worming into my subconscious Avatar!" He rustled his hair absently once more. "Focus! Now where was that comfort woman case again?"

After rifling through some files, he finally pulled out the one he had earmarked as a potential trafficking case. It had nothing to do with his current OC load for it was an old open Narcotics file of his. But seeing how he was viewing things with a new lens now, Mako had a gut feeling that this woman that he'd arrested a few months ago held an important key to his current trafficking case.

From the surface, it was a no brainer. Woman caught prostituting and was in possession of illegals that was clearly over the acceptable limits. After booking, they held her overnight and tried to sweat the dealer's name out of her. But on hindsight, it was probably the wrong approach.

Mako had remembered telling his partner how her accent sounded 'off' as though she was trying to appear local and yet her choice of words reflected otherwise. Who uses 'fall' to describe autumn in Republic City?

When he brought it up, the look of terror she had on her face had left him with nightmares for a few days. Why was she so scared at being discovered that she wasn't native to the Republic? And those marks on her arm –yes she was abusing drugs but the angle of which the bruising occurred didn't match up. If you were trying to administer yourself, the needle would have come at an angle from your chest towards your forearm and yet the puncture marks looked like it was forced into her by someone else. His only concern was whether she had been drugged unwillingly.

But what struck him the most was when she started wailing about looking for her son; how she would cooperate wholeheartedly if they just helped her find him. Mako's partner had brushed it off as hookers' hysterics but Mako wasn't too sure. They had later confirmed his suspicion when she finally confessed that she was indeed from a small town in the former Earth Empire. Tricked into thinking she was applying for a job in the Republic City, the woman had given her life savings to an agent to get her and her son safely across the Serpent's Pass into the Republic.

Might be worth a shot. If he could manage to find the boy and check out her story, they might be able to find others just like this woman and have an actual insight into the workings of the operation.

Now this would be perfect for Korra. Regardless of how he felt about her, Mako had to admit that she was one hell of a tracker. Even without Naga, Korra had the ability to reach someone just by concentrating on their spirits. The only problem was, he needed more information about this alleged son – a picture or some sort of personal item that Korra could use.

"What do you know, my fantasy of locking Korra in jail might actually come true," he mused, closing the folder and reaching for his coat. Maybe then she would stop disappearing on him.

An hour later, Mako arrived at the station; a quick glance at the clock reminded him it was past midnight. Most sane individuals would be in bed by now.

Except Lieutenant Soong-Wok wasn't one of them. Pushing forty, the man's sole priority was his work; the makeshift rack of clothes he had in his office a dead giveaway of an officer much too used to sleeping under his desk. No wife, no kids, no family.

From what Mako heard about the Lieutenant, that was a personal choice too. Not that he had trouble getting any attention, Mako admitted grudgingly. The man was one damn good looking bastard. With that characteristic Water Tribe tanned skin, bright baby blues and surfer locks of his, no one could tell he was a cop at first glance. He could have been a mover star for all he knew if not for those 'psycho-killer-eyes' as quoted by Bolin.

"What do you want detective?" He didn't even lift his head from his reports when Mako stepped in his office. "If you plan on gawking, then make yourself useful and get me coffee will you?"

When he returned, he found the Lieutenant lighting up a cigarette; mukluk-clad feet crossed on top of his desk.

"You really shouldn't smoke too much Mako," he chided, offering the younger male his lit cigarette while fishing for a fresh one.

"So says the man on his fifth pack for the day." Mako took a puff, hating the bitter aftertaste of the tobacco. But this was how the Lieutenant functioned. If he deemed you trustworthy enough to let his guard down for a smoke break, then it was rest assured that he would support your decisions unless it was extremely unreasonable.

"Yeah yeah. I'll quit the day Lin agrees to sleep with me." Which was never going to happen. Lifting his dark lashes, those blue eyes zeroed in on Mako. "So, talk to me."

Mako ran through the details of his open report and made the request to have Korra in the cell with him when he questioned the woman. If his hunch was right, then this purportedly missing kid might offer some leads for them.

Soong-Wok hemmed and hawed through the explanation, cutting Mako off as he stubbed the ends of his cigarette on the edge of his desk. "Not saying this isn't a good angle Mako but I have had similar reports like this over the last months and I don't think we're going to find the boy here."

"You mean they're not all shipped together?"

Soong-Wok merely pursed his lips as he sifted through the pile of files on his desk before pulling out two single sheets of paper. "Here. It's a police report from one of the border towns just past Senlin Village. Some rich guy was complaining that he kept hearing voices outside his home at night. Thought it was a robber."

"Let me guess – it's a group of teenage boys supposedly trespassing?"

Mako caught the light smirk on his Lieutenant's face. "Naturally, because Hei Bai forest is the ultimate playground for boys."

The sarcasm didnt go unnoticed by Mako. It was comon knowledge that no one but the Avatar could possibly survive in that spirited place. Named in honour of the panda spirit that guarded the forest, Mako remembered Korra mentioning visiting Hei Bei to see if he could guide her into the Spirit World as he had once done for Aang in her previous life.

"But the shortest route to the factories along the south coast," added Mako, frowning at the report before him. "But where do these boys come from?"

"My gut says they're sorted further up north. If what your female drug case said was true and that she paid someone to smuggle them through the Serpent's Pass, then I'd say –"

"Ba Sing Se," said Mako in disbelief. "It's too large an area to comb! Unless… I start with the major ports and transport hubs nearby. Bonus if they're close to one of the Merchant Guilds."

"Good." Soong-Wok was about to light another cigarette when Mako placed a hand over his fingers.

"That's enough Lieutenant. I'm afraid you'll burn this building down one of these days." At Soong-Wok's deathly stare, Mako realised a little too late that he had spoken out of line. Too weary to apologise, he quickly changed the subject. "So do you want me to bring Korra along?"

For a moment, the Lieutenant paused to stare at him with even more loathing than he already did. "I know Beifong wants her in the loop –no offence, she deserves to be –but I don't want the Avatar distracting you from your work," came the warning. "You two were dating for awhile weren't you?"

Mako knew this was coming for him. "Dated. Past tense. Not gonna happen again so no, it won't affect my work."

Those baby blues bored down at him, as though unconvinced. Then with a shrug, he swung his feet off the table and stood up. "Good. Coz we're going to Kwong's tomorrow night. I'll pick you up. 7pm. Now get out."

"Wait! Why? Is there a lead –"

"Get out!"

Tumbling out of the office, Mako raked his hair with his fingers again and sighed. Soong-Wok was quite known for his eccentricity but that had to be the weirdest ending to their conversation he had ever had with the man. So was he supposed to ask Korra to come along or not?

Although in all honesty, he really needed to stop thinking about her. Perhaps not having her come along for this recon trip might be for the best. Looking down at his watch, he noted how it was nearly three in the morning.

Mako knew he ought to head home and mull over what he had just discussed with his superior but for some unknown reason, his feet had other ideas.

Perhaps a quiet walk to digest his thoughts wouldn't hurt.

/ / / /

Korra had just changed into her sleeping gear of loose pants and a tank top when the knock came at her door.

Instantly she went on the defence; ready to firebend the intruder's sorry arse if it came down to it.

"Korra it's me." A slight shuffling followed by an audible sigh. "Mako."

The fire dagger vanished from her hand instantly as surprise took over. " Mako? What are you doing here? Do you even know what time it is?"

The firebender muttered something incomprehensible before a loud thump came from the other side of the door. "Can I come in? Please Korra. It's 5 degrees outside!"

Which was exactly why he shouldn't be outside her apartment at this ungodly hour! Not to mention that he was now guilt tripping her into letting him in; her apartment being on the ground floor and at the mercy of the elements.

But one look through her door viewer and Korra gave in to his pleas. "What the hell are you doing here?" She had meant to sound annoyed but the question tinged with concern instead.

He merely kicked off his boots and shuddered towards her single couch; arms around his body as he shivered into the cushions.

"Here." She tossed her only blanket at him, praying just a little that it wouldn't smell too funky. It wasn't like she had to keep the place clean for anyone else so laundry was her last priority at the moment. "You wanna talk?"

Those amber eyes lifted slowly, almost apologetically. "I know you just settled in and I promised to help at the school and all... but I'm going away for a while Korra. We've got leads to follow at the Full Moon Bay."

"You mean that ex refugee harbour into Ba Sing Se?"

"Except now it's possibly ferrying people out and into Republic City," explained Mako, raising a hand to halt her question. "I'm telling you because Beifong wants us to go together –"

"But you don't want to," said Korra finishing his sentence with a shrug. "Hey I'm cool with that. I've got the school to think about and then there's this thing with Asami –"

He moved so fast to knock her backwards that Korra only realised he was pinning her down after her head knocked clumsily against the wall.

"What thing with Asami?" His palms were on each side of her head, boxing her in with his looming form.

"Well you know she's thinking of starting a scholarship with my – wait, why do I need to explain myself anyway?" Korra pressed her hands on his chest intending to shove him away...

But her hands froze at the realisation that she was touching him after so many years of absence.

Did Mako always have such solid muscles? He'd always been lean and fit but her fingers knew that they were no longer touching the body of a 19 year old teen.

"Are you two... together? I've been curious for the longest time Korra. I need to know." The last words were almost whispered; his forehead coming closer to rest on hers. "I must be pretty fucked up if my ex girlfriends ended up dating each other."

Korra almost felt bad admitting the truth when she heard his nervous laughter. But she recognised the sign too well to cave in to his onslaught of questions.

"That's enough Mako. You're exhausted. Take my bed. I'll sleep on the couch." This time she really shoved him hard.

But Mako pushed her back even harder. "No... I've had enough of you in my dreams."

The instant his lips captured hers, Korra heard a sigh of satisfaction – hers. All the awkwardness; the tiptoeing around each other these past weeks melted just like their bodies against each other. She pulled him closer; desperate to feel more, taste more, smell more of him.

Korra almost moaned when Mako's hands travelled down, cupping her breasts and kneading them through the thin cotton of her tank top; her nipples -those traitorous peaks- hardening within seconds of his expert ministrations.

Parting her lips, she allowed their tongues to tangle; each drawing the other towards a point of no return. For Korra, the familiar taste and scent of the man before her evoked a barrage of emotions and sensations she thought she'd locked away forever.

It frightened her how much she craved for him, even after all these years. So much so that she whimpered in protest when his lips left hers to trail kisses down her neck.

"Stop me Korra..." he groaned, grazing his slightly bristled jaw along the top of her tank top. "Stop me before we both regret it."

She should. Korra knew waking up to _this_ would only lead to heartache in the morning. But her hands refused to cooperate; her fingers pulling the cotton of her top over her head instead and tossing it aside as an answer to his plea.

"Korra..." His groan was barely audible as he buried his face between her breasts, taking a dark nipple between his lips hungrily. The moment his teeth closed over that taut nub, Korra moaned aloud and arched her body closer to her source of agony.

The firebender was absolutely burning hot in her arms, savouring her flesh with fervour. Korra didn't even notice him removing his shirt until he pulled her once more into a fierce kiss; their bare skin sliding against each other.

"Last chance Korra." Mako's breathing against her lips was erratic, his amber eyes glowing gold in the dim light of the room. Korra knew that look; knew the rough sex that would follow.

Worst part was? She wanted it so badly.

Looking up, she made sure his eyes were solely on hers as she pulled him closer, hooking her forefingers in the band of his trousers in lieu of an answer.

She heard the sharp intake of his breath and caught the fire lighting up his those amber eyes of his. So much repressed lust smouldering there.

"Bed. Now." His command was hashed out through clenched teeth; hands gripping her arms tight.

Korra barely made it to her bedroom when he pounced on her, tackling her facedown onto the mattress. All remaining clothing from then on were tugged and tossed aside without complaint; both impatient to feel the full length of their naked limbs around each other.

When her hand reached between them, Korra shivered with anticipation as her fingers curled around the stiff length of his cock, stroking it up and down. Everything – from the length of his erection to his sizable girth – was just perfect. Korra wanted to take him in her mouth and savour his taste but from the way she was pinned down, she knew tonight was all about raw, primal sex.

"I need to be in you." His fingers took over her hold on his cock as he pushed her thighs apart. Korra squirmed under his body, her hips rearing backwards in anticipation of her reward. She could feel the head of his cock rubbing at her slippery entrance, simply going in circles and driving her crazy.

"Mako..."

The plea was answered with a playful nip on her ear. "Tell me how you want it," he whispered, leaning forward such that every inch of his body melded against hers. "Slow and deep or –"

"Hard and fast!" Korra was practically screaming. "Now Mako! I can't wait any –"

Korra's cry of pleasure robbed her of any further coherent thoughts. In a single thrust, Mako had filled her up, stretching her with his thickness. Nothing, in her opinion, could beat the real thing.

And the moment he moved, her body responded in the most shameful way – by exploding in a wave of ecstasy. Her whole body convulsed as she came; her muscles clenching tight around him. Still, he ploughed his way through her orgasm, the friction of their sex pushing her towards another climax.

"I'm going to cum again!" she moaned, only to have Mako go completely still.

"Turn around. I want to see your face this time."

Her legs wrapped automatically around his waist the second he grounded into her, demanding for him to go deeper and faster. Korra's nails were digging into his back as his thrusts became quicker, not caring if she left scars. From the way he was biting the tender flesh at the base of her neck, Mako didn't seem to care either.

As her peak inched closer, Korra clutched him tight, straining her body upwards to match his every downward thrust. Even after all these years, Mako still knew all the right spots to hit, sending her into a spiral of screams and shuddering release as she came for the second time that night.

"Korra, I don't think I can hold on much longer…" groaned Mako, driving himself in a few more times before pulling out to spill his cum all over her stomach.

Korra marvelled at the hot jets of white landing on her dark skin, bringing a finger to scoop a little onto her lips. Mako had already collapsed next to her, exhaustion taking over as he curled into a fetal position; sleep taking over as he snored lightly.

Not caring about the mess on her body, Korra turned and mimicked his position, simply relishing the deep masculine sounds of his breathing that she hadn't heard in a while.

Though she didn't regret it, Korra knew that she wouldn't be waking up to a shower of tender kisses and loving words from this man. What they shared was a heat-of-the-moment, one night stand thing. He's leaving soon wasn't he?

Pressing a soft kiss on his brow, Korra then eased herself off the bed and walked into her living room where the telephone was.

Her fingers shook as she dialled the numbers, partly from the aftershocks of adrenaline but also partly from guilt as a sleepy feminine voice answered on the other line.

"Asami? It's Korra. Can we have breakfast together in say another three hours? I did something… and it's very bad."

/ / / /

A/N: This took me much longer than I expected! But I hope the wait was worth it – lemons for new year anyone?


End file.
